supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lianne and Rita Fliany's Bedroom
Biography Lianne and Rita Fliany's bedroom wall is painted purple and pink. Their bedroom is kept neat, well-organized and tidy compared to their two older brothers' messy rooms. After Lianne and Rita outgrew their nursery cribs, their parents Martin and Juliette went shopping for the girls' big-girl beds that they would like, starting with Macy's, Pottery Barn Kids, Target, Michael's and IKEA. Juliette's mother, sister and brothers, and old roommate/friend Felicity came over to help get rid of the cribs and the changing table. Of course, they also had to do a safety sweep of every single room their little daughters could access; they started by securing the stairs with gates at both the top and bottom, bolt bookshelves and televisions to the wall, and put safety latches on every dresser drawers to keep Lianne and Rita from pulling them out and using them to climb. Juliette had already weaned her daughters of breastfeeding and their bottles, so now they were drinking from their sippy-cups. She even managed them to give up their pacifiers, and potty-trained them. She looked for ideas through Pinterest and mommy vlogs while her husband who was an architect, made some designs for the room and the closet. He also designed a playroom for the girls. When it was time, Martin and Juliette decided to talk to the twins about moving to their big-girl beds, which of course, meant saying bye-bye crib. Their baby toys and clothes were also being donated away. They decided to give the girls some time to think it over. Later on, Juliette took the twins to IKEA so that they could pick their own bed for themselves. A few weeks later, Martin, with help from his wife and sister and brothers in-law, took the cribs out of the Twins' room and in its place, came a new pair of pink princess-style toddler-sized canopy beds, shaped like Cinderella's carriage. They also brought in med mattresses, bumper pads, pink ballerina sheet sets, and a Hello Kitty comforter set. Juliette's sister, Hilary brought in the decor, some organizers and storage bins, furniture, Appearance It has two pink toddler-sized canopy beds with bumper pads, pink sheets, Hello Kitty comforter, Hello Kitty pillowcase, and Hello Kitty pillows There is Hello Kitty wall decor on the left and PB&J Otter wall decor on the right. They also have photo frames hanging on the walls, one organized closet, pink curtain with tiny hearts on it, a lamp, swan lake ballerina peg hook and wall shelf, Frozen pop-up hamper, pink flower rug, their toys are kept in a multi-bin toy organizer with 16 pink storage bins, two ballerina height growth chart (Rita's is on the right and Lianne's is on the left), one floating bookshelf full of board books and one dresser. It also has ballet posters and ballet wall decor. There is also a small table and two chairs. Clothing books Possessions #Dollhouse #wooden activity table (in the playroom) #building blocks #bath books (in the bathroom) #color bath drops (in the bathroom) #Sippy cups (in the kitchen) #art supplies #bath crayons (in the bathroom) #bath squirters (in the bathroom) #Hello Kitty plush toys #Stuffed animals (kept in a toy hammock) #play kitchen (in the playroom) #rocking horses #watercolors #toddler bath toys (kept in a bath toy organizer in the bathroom) #wooden puzzles #clothes #pink tights #Pool inflatables/toys #games #Play Doh #ballet bags #suitcases #backpacks #dress-up closet #pink leotards #pink ballet slippers #board books #PB&J Otter finger puppets #Dolls #Teddy bears #Baby Princess Anna doll #Baby queen Elsa doll #Toys Category:Bedrooms Category:Rooms Category:Locations